


UPDATE So many ways to brake

by Kindred



Category: Dracula the Un-Dead - Dacre Stoker & Ian Holt
Genre: Broken Heart, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Time Skips, Vampire Turning, sort of not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quincey learns his lover secret and it far worst than the man being a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UPDATE So many ways to brake

Quincey leaned in for a kiss, Basarab froze as he felt the soft warm lips touch his cooling one. Quincey pulls back quickly when he realised that the man in front of him didn’t kiss him back. His cheeks were wear covered in a deep blush and there look of shame, guilt and fear written on his beautiful face “I…I’m sorry, I thought… I thought you…” The dark haired man cupped the young man’s cheeks and kissed his forehead letting his lips lingering on the soft skin feeling the gentle flow of the blood under his lips   
“My sweet beautiful boy, I would love nothing more.” He smiled softly at him when he was a confused look on his face   
“Then why…”  
“Why did I kiss you back? You’re a young man you don’t want someone like me you have a wonderful life a head of you to find a young girl fall in love get married and have children…”  
“What if I don’t want that what if I just want you.” Brown haired youth said, as he pressed himself against the actor   
“Maybe not today or in the next couple of years but as you get older you will do, you will want to settle down and…”  
“I know you’re a vampire.”

Basarab froze and looked at the young man, he was deathly still like a statue and Quincey had to wonder if Basarab was still there or was it a statue “I know.” The brunette said more softly as he turned and pulled something from his satchel and held it out in front “I…I saw this in some files and he looks like you and I started to dig about and…”  
“Quincey have you told anyone else?” He whispered as he moved passed the young man   
“No, who would believe me.” He was the man lock the door and he bite his bottom lips   
“Not many humans know my truth and live to tell the tale.” He said with quietly as he turned to look at the brown haired man who stood there and stood there holding the picture of man he pretended to be 50 years ago. He was walking towards him and took the young man’s hand and kissed his hands before he pulled him close and kissed him on the lips before pulling him towards his bed.

Basarab knew that this would end badly, once Quincey learnt the full truth but for now all he could do was look down at the beautiful boy under him. He held Quincey’s wrist above the his head as he drove his hips into the young man under him, Basarab listen to his moans and whimpers feeling Quincey’s long legs warp around his waist locking him closer to his body sending the man deeper into his body “Basarab more please!” Quincey cried out arching back as he felt the tip of his mentor touch his sweet spot   
“My precious boy.” The actor whispered into the young man’s ear as he licked along the skin of dark brown hair boy getting a shiver out of him.

Quincey was not a boy he was 25 years old and old enough to make his own choices to father children and to disobey his lawyer father but compared Basarab, Quincey was a child a sweet boy who wants someone to look up to and it was him that become that person and while this made Basarab puff out his chest he still hid a dark secret from the boy that if it came out if would brake poor Quincey. He didn’t know if he could face his face once it broke and he decide in that moment he will do anything to keep his darkest secret buried just to save Quincey from the pain.

The dark brown haired youth arched his back and screamed as his orgasm ripped thought him sending his mind blank not noticing that Basarab sink his fangs into his neck…I didn’t mean to do that…he thought as he drunk the young man’s blood as he filled his child up with his seed. There not really any regret for what he just done to his own flesh and blood but Quincey doesn’t know who Basarab really is or how it came about that he is his really father and not Johnathan Harker. 

He looked down at the bright blue eyes young man and touched his cheek feeling the sweat covered skin and flushed cheeks as he looked up at him eyes half open “Rest my beautiful one we will talk tomorrow.” He smiled softly at him as he stroked his cheek, watching the heavy eye lids drop hiding the blue orbs from him. He waited a moment for Quincey to be in a deep sleep before he did anything else. After a few minutes the young man’s breathing even out, Basarab was still inside of him as he turned the young man’s head and looked at the bite on his neck. He sighed and realised he might have gone a little too far with the blood taking. Slipping out of him he brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bite down before hovering the blood wrist over the partly open mouth watching Quincey’s tongue flick out unconsciously taking in the blood. 

The next day…  
Quincey open his eyes looked around the room bedroom feeling groggy and achy he pushed himself up feeling the cool sheets slip down his front an pool around his waist, his hand went to his head he didn’t feel right. He looked to the empty space next to him and frowned as he wondered where his lover was “B…Basarab?” He called out before putting his hand to his throat as it throbbed in pain, it was like someone sliced into his throat.  
“You’re a wake, I was so worried.” Came Basarab’s voice as he walked out from another room, he stood there fully dressed it made Quincey realised how much in love he is with this famous act. 

The wonder in his eyes faded as he realised what the man said and a confusion took over “I don’t understand?” He asked coughing, the older man walked over to him and sat on the bed as he poured him a glass of cold water and held it against the young man’s lips  
“Drink.” The dark haired man whispered, he watch Quincey take a tip from the glass before the actor pushed him back down onto the pillow   
“W…What did you mean you were worried it’s still same night?” Quincey said, Basarab shook his head and took his hands   
“It’s the next night my love, I couldn’t wake you this morning I was so worried that I called a doctor to look at you.” Quincey’s eyes widen in fear when he said he called for the doctor “Don’t worry he is a friend and will keep our secret.” He smiled as he ran his fingers thought the wavy dark brown hair  
“W…What did he say?” Quincey asked   
“That you are unwell, you must have picked something with the stress of your father being murdered and the fight you had with your mother hadn’t help but don’t worry I will look after you.” He smiled softly at him as he stroked his lover’s face   
“I’m sorry I worried you.” He whispered, Basarab cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply on the lips, he pulled back and looking at the beautiful youthful face  
“My beautiful boy don’t be sorry. We will rest up for a couple of days.” He hates to lie to him but he had to make sure that his son will never leave him, the blood he fed him last night will take days too affected unlike normal mortals where hours would change them a Halfling like Quincey will take days. But he hopes that in time he could tell him some truths leaving the part out that he is his father. 

Quincey kissed back ignoring the aches he felt in his body as he leaned forward, he let a whimper leave his lips making the vampire pull back and smiled at him softly as he helped him to sit back. “As I said rest my love.” He told him as the brown haired man looked up at him with a tried pale smile. That night they spent in bed tangled with each other and Basarab has no plans to stop anytime soon. 

Months later…  
The truth did come out by then Quincey was a full vampire and had been Basarab’s lover for 5 years. But the look on his face when he learn the truth he stood there with wide eye at Dracula and his mother. He shook his head as he mother talked to him, his eyes drifted to Basarab who stood there trying to hold himself up as blood tricking though his fingers where he was stabbed “Tell me she lying?” He begged him “Tell me please that this is a nasty lie to pull us apart!” He plead, it hurt it all hurt and Dracula could feel that pain thought their bond Dracula could lie to him to save any more pain but he knew Quincey would know if he lies.  
“I would like to but you would know if I was lying…son.”   
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Quincey cried, pink tears rolled down his cheeks as he saw Mina walk over to him arms out ready to hug him but he jerked away from her with an angry glare “Don’t touch me! He hissed   
“Quincey I know I should have told you something when we started our relationship but you were happier. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Basarab asked as he limped towards him. The blue eye young man looked at him “Please understand I love you, I didn’t think would we together like this but I won’t change anything for the world.” He reached out and touched the young man’s cheek   
“I…I can’t.” Quincey cried as he step away from him “Just leave me alone I don’t want to see either of you again!” He yelled as he ran   
“QUINCEY!” Mina cried out as he ran to her son and Dracula grabbed his son’s arm. Quincey turned his head and looked at the eyes of the old being but the young man pulled his arm away from him like his touch was poison and kept running.

Dracula looked at his son as he stormed away from them it hurt him to see him leave they came so close to build a life together and then Mina Bloody Harker came to find them. Bring that old coot with her Van Helsing that bloody blow hard he thought back to the man who stormed into his home and stabbed him in side with a sliver blade before Dracula could kill him by ripping his throat. Covering himself and the others in the old man’s blood. He looked up to see Mina call out for their son “Leave him be Mina he’s a new born and his mind is all over the place at the moment with hormones rushes.” He say, dropping a hint to something.

The dark haired woman turned around to him and screamed at him “My son! How could you force him into your bed knowing he is your blood!” She yelled as tears rolled down her youthful face   
“He came to me Mina, he wanted someone to look up to and blood follows blood he started kissing me I simply gave him what he wanted and now you and that blood mad man ruined it again, does his happiness mean nothing to you!” He snarled  
“YOU SLEPT WITH YOUR SON, THAT GOES AGAINST GOD AND AND…”  
“When a man is turned he is dead and he’s no longer blood related to them. Yes Quincey is my son but I am in my right to claim him as lover.” 

Mina screamed and picked up Van Helsing sword and ran at Dracula pushing it though his heart, she watched vampire gasped as he looked down at the sword before looking up at her with smiled as blood fall from his lips “You can’t save him.”   
“I…I don’t plan to, I just want to free him from your poison.” She whispered twisting the knife before she watched him fall to his knees. Mina turned and headed towards the large heavy doors. Snow was falling around her as she walked towards edge of the mountain that the castle rested on before jumping off. 

Quincey felt the moment when Dracula died he was already halfway down the mountain when he stopped and felt the pain bloom in his chest making him scream as he feel into the snow. He woke up the next morning with the sun kissing his skin, it’s been a while since he’s been in the sun light and was shocked that it didn’t burn him as he looked at his and watched as the snow slid off his hand and himself sit up and looked around the landscape that he loved to look at very evening as the sun started to set. Standing back up he winced at his body because of the coldness of the mountains “What do I do?” He whispered as he rested his hand on his stomach. “Please someone tell me what to do.” If he ever believed in god he would have turns his back on him now but yet he thought the sun would burn and bluster his skin where he laid but maybe god gave him another chance.

He winced at the pain in his whole body the pain as he limped his way down the rest of the mountain towards a village he knew that sat at the bottom. He need to get to people where he could get transport and head back home and then he had no idea. He didn’t know if he was undead or a live but he felt numb to the core he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t from the cold or the loss of his lover…no don’t think that don’t he lied to me… he wiped a tear off his cheeks as he heard the sound of horses hoovers.

6 months later…  
Once Quincey makes back to living world he hears about an ocean liner heading to New York, he stood there watching people load bags, boxes and all the niceties of home for rich and poor people alike. He still had the Harker name and the money to escape if he need and he carried Basarab lineage. His hands moved under his coat to the small swell that’s growing. He was lucky that the bump didn’t grow any bigger it would be harder to explain if it did. He knew for a fact that he is still a vampire not matter how long he stood in the sun he didn’t know how it happen he just knows. 

He heard the last call for the ship as he made his way cross the dock yard to one of the workers “Hey I need passages please.” He said holding out a roll of money to the man, the dirt covered worker took the money notes and thumbed through it   
“Well this covers one of the lower deck like second class.” He said with smile  
“That is fine.” He told him as the man let Quincey onto the ship. He hopes for a better future away from his family’s past he didn’t want to know any more. But what he didn’t know was that large boxes of Vladimir Basarab was being loaded onto the ship filled with dirt and items for the new world. 

4 days later the ship sank it was named the worst disaster in maritime history. No one knew that Quincey Harker had been on the doomed ship The RMA Titanic. His name liked many others were forgotten as bodies never turned up as they disappeared out into the ocean as many sunk to the bottom with the ship while those who were lucky enough to find safety on the life boats. Many said they saw the man named Qunicey on one of the life boats but they could not find him among the survivors just the missing Romanian actor Basarab. 

113 years later…  
He stood and watched from the cross the street his family have grown, he smiled as he watched the young man jumps down the steps from the house he left to his son all those years ago. Quincey had given birth to a mortal child but he was afraid to keep him so he gave him up for adoption and just watched him grow up and have a family of his own and die. The saddest thing he lived thought was not just his son’s death but the others that came after him. Quincey had gone away for a while he wanted to see Paris and spent 10 years bring up old memories of the past.

When he had returned he learnt that only one of his son’s family is alive a young man name Oliver he was only 18 maybe not quite a man just yet but a man he was forced to become as he was the only one left a live he was his great grandson. “He is a beautiful child.” Came the voice behind. Quincey shivered at the thick accent, it haunted his dream never leaving him alone   
“He is isn’t he.” He replied as he held onto the lamp post   
“There are darkness following him and it isn’t us my love.” He closed his eyes and felt tears run down his cheek as he felt the man stand right behind him   
“What do we go?” He asked after what seem forever as they both watched the boy try and steal a car   
“We save him from himself and what’s out there, let’s bring the family together let us have peace for once.” The vampire words broke him as he let the strong arms warp around himself and to be taken under back into his world.

Oliver looked around the street trying to see who was watching him, he knew there was someone and it worried him. Since his mother and father’s death he felt eyes were on him all the time…god don’t let it be the polices…he thought as he slipped into the car and started to pull the panel down from under the wheel.


End file.
